Flat panel display technology develops rapidly in the recent decade. It has become current mainstream display technology, since both the screen size and the display quality get prominent progress. Currently, flat panel display device mainly includes Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and Organic Light Emission Display (OLED). With the development of the Active Matrix Organic Light Emission Display (AMOLED), the application field of the flexible display screen becomes wider and wider, and the size becomes larger and larger. Moreover, for the displays with larger size, they are usually formed by splicing many small-sized display screens. However, the splicing region of the large-sized display screen formed by way of the splicing will unavoidably have black strips, which may cause the display image discontinuity, and severely affect the display effect of the large-sized display screen.
Therefore, it becomes an urgent technical problem to be solved to design a display device with good splicing effect and continuous display images.